The present invention relates to a dietetic beverage for supplementing the requirements of sugar and essential salts in a mammalian body and, more especially, to those requirements in a human body where such components have been depleted through vigorous physical activity.
It is well known that increased physical exertion, particularly in hot and/or humid environments, significantly reduces the level of various essential salts through, most notably, perspiration. Significantly, also, maintenance of such activity and the level of individual endurance is tied intimately with the stored energy within the body, supplied primarily by sugars. These sugars, whence there is derived necessary energy for cellular activities, are commonly supplied to the body in the form of carbohydrates and the like which are subsequently metabolized by enzymes and acids in the digestive tract. However, the process is of rather long duration and, accordingly, immediate needs for energy may not be adequately satisfied thereby.
In order to supplement the naturally-occurring processes of the body in converting food to fuel, there have been developed various dietetic beverages capable of supplying or enhancing the level of innate sources of energy. Predominantly, these beverages have been extended citrus juices or derivatives thereof to which various salts have been added. Certain problems, however, are presented by this approach. Most notably, storage capabilities of natural citrus juice drinks are not particularly long and, consequently, various preservatives must be incorporated therein. Also, the addition of salts affects acidity and palatability of these beverages.
Certain endeavors at the formulation of entirely synthetic solutions have not been altogether successful. Moreover, it has been determined that some synthetic formulations may be highly detrimental to individuals with certain physical disorders.
Accordingly, the need exists to provide a dietetic beverage capable of supplementing both necessary sugars and essential salts in a mammalian body which are depletable through vigorous physical activity.